


Purr, Purr, Purr

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [25]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Soft kitty verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal has to take care of Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr, Purr, Purr

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kanarek13, who sent me the lovely art.  
> This story was oiginally posted on my livejournal: http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/17769.html You can find the art overthere, because for some reason, I cant get it to insert here.

It had been a long day at the office and Peter was glad he was able to go home. As it was a weekday, El was in DC and he had left Neal at home, since he had transformed that morning in the car. Peter had driven him back to Brooklyn, had left some kibble and water out and went for work, explaining why Neal needed a sick day again.

When he found a parking space only three houses from his home, he smiled. You had to enjoy the small gifts of life in a city as New York. What he would give to have a driveway and to always be able to park in front of your own home.

The timers on the lamps had already activated, so the lights were already emitting a warm glow when Peter walked up to the house. He was glad that he could pretend coming home to a warm home with El waiting for him with a nice dinner.

The moment he opened the inner door, both Satchmo and Neal fought for his attention and affection. Satchmo was bumping his hand and leg for a pet on the head while excitingly waving his tail. Neal weaved between his legs, looking up to see if he got Peter´s attention. Peter almost tripped over Neal, and he could feel his heart in his throat, realizing that he almost fell.

He quickly walked over to the kitchen, giving Satchmo and Neal their food and then looking in the fridge. There wasn´t much, some takeout from yesterday, he could order some new Chinese food or reheat what was left. Peter opted for the latter, and reheated the leftovers in the microwave, grabbing himself a beer while waiting.

He ate standing up against the counter in the kitchen, watching Satchmo trying to steal some kibble from Neal´s bowl. The old dog tried to nuzzle his way into Neal´s bowl and Neal was watching him with eagle eyes. Peter thought Neal would not allow Satchmo to go near his food, but he was happily surprised that Neal just observed Satchmo but didn´t intervene. So once Satchmo understood that Neal wouldn´t do anything, he wolfed down the kibble. Neal just looked at the dog and then walked away… towards Peter.

Neal sat down at Peter´s feet, looking up.

“What do you want, Neal?”

“Meow?”

“I don´t have anything you want.” Peter said to the waiting kitten.

But without warning, Neal clawed his way up Peter´s front, his little claws hurting Peter in the process of climbing up. Because Peter had his hands full, he couldn´t get Neal off of him before it was too late and Neal was already on his shoulder looking in the box with takeout.

“NEAL!”

“Meow!”

“Neal, that hurts! And you can´t eat Chinese takeout, you´ll get sick.”

Peter picked Neal up and placed him back on the ground. Neal started grooming himself with his back to Peter, who just walked away towards the couch to watch some television. Surfing through the channels, he found a rerun of last weekend´s game, the one he didn´t see, because El was in town and they went out for dinner.

Neal had also walked over and jumped on the couch, trying to settle onto Peter, but Peter was not ready to settle down yet. So Peter got up and walked back to the kitchen for another beer and some more takeout. Neal happily jumped off the couch again and started walking next to Peter to the kitchen. Peter took pity in Neal and refilled his bowl with some pieces of chicken from his dinner and took Satchmo out, so Neal could eat in peace.

He watched the game and during the break, he quickly went to the bathroom. He made his way back down, when Neal wanted to decent the stairs as well, but he got spooked by something and quickly ran between Peter´s legs. It made Peter stumble and his foot slipped and before he knew it, he was on his back, slipping down the staircase. Luckily he managed to get a hold of the banister and stop himself somewhere halfway down the staircase.

When he tried to get up, his back had a strange kink in it and he couldn´t really get up, he groaned as his back felt bruised. He gently tried to sit on the stair and assess his injuries. The hand that he used to grab on the banister, felt sprained, and now that he had a closer look, he saw that his wrist was rapidly swelling. He needed to get of these stairs before his back and wrist completely stiffened up on him. Gingerly he scooted on his backside downwards and then towards the couch. Once he was on the couch, he gave a sigh of relief.

Neal had been watching him the whole time, wondering what the human Peter was doing. But he could see the distress on Peter´s face and he felt bad for the human. So once Peter had settled on the couch, Neal quickly jumped on the couch and crawled onto Peter´s shoulder and curled himself up. He quickly started purring in an attempt to make Peter feel better.

Peter groaned and knew he had to call someone to help him. Jones was out of town for a conference and Diana was home with a sick Theo, so he couldn´t disturb her. El was too far away and he didn´t want to upset her when she wouldn´t be able to help.

There was only one number he could call, be he was hesitant. Was he this desperate? When a new spasm hit his back, he decided he was and quickly dialed the number.

 

“ _Suit?”_

“Oh thank God Mozzie. I need your help.” Peter couldn´t hide the strain in his voice.

“ _What happened? Are you alright? Is Neal alright?_ ” Mozzie was in full alertness.

“I fell down the stairs and I think I strained my back. I can´t really get up. Neal is here with me, but he can´t help me.” Peter was now barely able to suppress a groan.

“ _I´m on my way, keep the line open.”_ Mozzie grabbed his coat and messenger bag and was out of the door while he talked to Peter. He quickly made his way to his cab and drove to DeKalb. “ _Suit, are you still there?_ ”

“Yes, I´m still here, listen Mozzie, I won´t be able to open the door for you.”

“ _No worries, like I need you to open the door for me..”_ Mozzie smiled, how naive could the suit be?

Mozzie pulled up in front of the house, leaving the cab on the street with its emergency lights on. He quickly walked up the few steps and took out his lock picks. Within seconds, he was inside.

“OK, I´m here, what is the emergency? Oh, hi Neal.” Mozzie, petted Neal on the head, getting an even louder purr out of the kitten. I see that you are taking care of the suit.”

“I need a muscle relaxant. They are in the medicine cabinet upstairs.” Peter gritted between his teeth.

“I know where they are, suit.” Mozzie rolled with his eyes, quickly walking up the stairs, to get said medicine.

He came back down, walked over to the kitchen and came back out with a glass of water, an orange pill bottle and a bag of frozen peas in a towel.

“Here, you go.” Mozzie shook two pills out the bottle into Peter´s open hand. He gently placed the peas on Peter´s wrist in an attempt to get the swelling down.

Peter gratefully swallowed the pills with the water and closed his eyes. “Thanks Mozzie, you don´t have to stay. The pills will kick in soon”

“It´s OK, I will park my cab and then I will come back to help you upstairs. Neal can provide comfort, but he can´t help you up a flight of stairs, now can he?”

Mozzie parked his cab a block away and walked back up to the house. When he entered, he could see that the pain lines on Peter´s face had cleared up a bit and he asked if he could help Peter upstairs. With some effort, Mozzie got Peter upstairs in the bathroom, but Peter was a bit out of it, being more relaxed than Mozzie had anticipated. He sat Peter down of the toilet, instead of standing in front of it, and told him to take care of business while he waited outside. Once he heard stumbling, he quickly re-entered the bathroom and saw Peter fumbling with the zipper of his pants.

“Leave it, you will be more comfortable wearing your PJ´s in bed.” Mozzie got him his toothbrush and Peter brushed his teeth. Afterwards he slowly made his way into the bedroom where Neal was already waiting on the bed.

Mozzie located Peter´s PJ´s and handed them to him while turning his back to Peter to give him some privacy to change. He then tried Peter to relax, but he was still tense, for some reason unable to fully relax, so he went back into the bathroom and found what he was looking for.

“Try to get on your stomach, I will give you a massage, so you can relax a bit more and hopefully fall asleep.”

“I don´t need a back rub.” Peter sounded offended, although he had to admit it sounded great. If only El would be here.

“I graduated in Massage therapy in 1984, thank you very much. Have a little faith, will you?” Mozzie sounded a bit annoyed.

Once he was positioned on his stomach, Mozzie started to feel around the muscles and quickly located the problem, gently massaging the tension out of Peter´s back. Al the while, Neal was purring loudly next to Peter.

Peter had to admit, Mozzie seemed to know what he was doing, because the massage felt good. The combination of the massaging, medication and Neal´s purring, made Peter fall asleep fairly quickly.

When he was sure Peter was fast asleep, Mozzie picked Neal up and went downstairs. He let Satchmo back in and then looked through the lady suit´s wine collection. He found a bottle that was acceptable and sat down on the couch to call El. It was the least he could do to tell her what had happened and that he would take care of Peter and Neal while she was away.

And that she had to replenish their wine collection.

 

 

 


End file.
